Bargains
by abbeydavis
Summary: Much to Lex's dismay, Clark thinks that decorating the bathroom should be a 'together' project.


Author's Note: This story was written in mid 2007 thanks to receiving several emails from my best friend Mindige about remodeling and redecorating. And for the first time ever, not only did I finish a fic, I finished it in less than a month. YAY! Oh, and be prepared for utter cheese.

* * *

"What about this one?" Clark asked, flashing a small rectangular strip of paper in front of my computer screen.

"No." I batted the paper away.

"This one?"

"No."

"This blue is pretty nice."

"No, Clark." I looked up at him. "I picked out a color for the hall bathroom. Why are we doing it again?"

"Because," Clark huffed and sat down on the edge of the desk in my home office. "The color you picked is *boring*"

"It's not boring. It's neutral. The color will come from the accessories."

"But everything in the room, including the accessories we have so far - it's all either black or white. The floor tile is black, the countertop is black granite, the shower curtain is black and white, the rugs are-"

"You said you liked all the stuff we picked out."

"I do like it, I just think we need more color in there." Clark said. "Not a lot, just a little on the walls."

"Fine, then. Pick something else out." I shifted my attention back to this quarter's fiscal reports.

"This is supposed to be a together project."

"I can think of a much more fun 'together' project than redoing a bathroom." Without looking up, I ran a hand up the inside of Clark's thigh, lightly grazing his crotch.

"No way, Buster." Clark moved my hand back onto the keyboard. "You get nothing until a paint color is picked out."

"Here." I randomly picked a sample from the pile and handed it to him. Standing, I moved between Clark's legs, scooting him towards me. "I picked one." I drew him into a heated kiss. "Now we can play."

I felt him try to resist, but he couldn't. Even after seven years of being together, I was still amazed at how easily he could be swayed with sex. Though I'd noticed he seemed to be a lot more of a tease lately, and I think he too was learning how to use sex to get what he wanted.

"Not yet." Clark finally said, pushing me back.

"But I picked out a color. A *second* color, I might add."

Clark flipped the strip of paper around so I could see my choice.

"That'll work." I smirked, leaning in for another kiss.

"No pink."

"Then why do you even have the sample?"

"I just picked up as many as I could. I wanted to get a feel for them all."

"I'll tell you what I'd like to get a feel of." I started to reach for Clark's belt, but was met with a blur of blue and a gust of wind that caused several papers to whip off the desk. "Stupid flashy alien powers." I mumbled.

"They're not stupid." Clark said from the other side of the desk.

"Okay, sorry. They're not stupid. What they really are is not fair." I sat back down in my chair, and pretended to start working again. "What's even more unfair is that I have to pick out a stupid paint chip just to get laid around here."

"Well, if you don't like any of these, we'd better get going to the hardware store. They close in an hour."

Sighing, I shut down the computer, grabbed my coat, then walked over to Clark. "This had better be worth it, kid."

"I guarantee it will be." Smiling, Clark linked his arm into mine, leading us out the door.

* * *

"Holy sh-"

"Lex!" Clark cut me off. "There are kids around!"

But I hadn't noticed the kids. I was too busy gawking at the numerous three foot by five foot displays that were loaded with paint chips. No wonder Clark had just randomly picked some before. "How the fu-"

Clark quickly put his hand over my mouth. "Kids!"

"Sorry," I said, pushing Clark's hand away. "I just… wow. Wouldn't it just be easier to have someone do this for us? I mean how are we supposed to decide?"

"Well, we don't have a lot of time before the close and kick us out, so here's what I was thinking. We want something light, right?"

I nodded.

"Okay, and nothing neutral. So any shade of orange, yellow, or brown is out. And white of course. Red is out because light red is just pink, really, and we already nixed that choice. That leaves us with green, blue and purple." Clark explained, pointing to the various rows of colors.

"Right." My head was swimming as I tried to listen to Clark and look at the chips.

"I know you like purple, but I gotta say lilac is out this time."

"These light greens almost look like puke." Laughing, I pulled out a strip and handed it to Clark.

"Your puke is this color?"

"Once it was like that one there." I pointed to the middle green on the paper.

"Gross."

"Ooh!" I pulled out another strip. "Slime Time. I quite think this would be a great color."

Clark frowned at the neon green in front of him. "That's not funny."

"Sure it is. The bathroom would be full of irony that very few people would get."

"And full of bad taste."

"I bet we could even get someone to make us fake Kryptonite accessories out of-"

"So," Clark continued on, ignoring my new 'brilliant' idea. "It looks like green is out since we both associate it with bad things. That leaves blue."

"Maybe we can find some blues that are more on the purple side than the green side."

"That works for me."

"Excellent." I said as I started grabbing several of the paper strips in front of me.

"Don't pick too many up, because once we get back to the house, we still gotta decide which color before we do *any*thing."

"Why don't we decide here?"

"We have to see how these will look up next to the counters, and everything else. The colors will look different there than they do here because of the lighting."

"And how long is that going to take? The stuff is spread out all over the place."

"Don't worry, I can have it all in one place in a few seconds. The issue here is choosing."

"And choosing fast."

"You have to actually put some thought into this, Lex." Clark scolded.

"Sorry, my brain is preoccupied right now."

"I never would have guessed."

"So, we've got some new samples, now what?" I turned around to find Clark on the other side of the paint counter motioning for me to join him.

"Look what I found!" Clark seemed very proud of his find, but I just gave him a puzzled look. "It's the 'mess-up' paint. Or returns. Stuff people don't want, but the store has to get rid of it, so they mark it way down. There's a couple of blues in here that might work."

"Why would we want someone's leftovers or whatever when we can buy new stuff that's exactly the color we want?"

"Because," Clark pulled out several cans and rowed them up along the edge of the counter. "It's a steal of a deal. This is brand name paint for $2. Do you know how much this stuff is when it's regular price?"

"Clark. You know I… *we* can afford regular price, right? We can get whatever we want." I had been telling Clark this for as long as I could remember, but it never seemed to sink in.

"Where's the fun in that?"

"Well, not having to hunt for stuff, or hiring someone to do this for us would give us more time to pursue other enjoyments." Glancing around and seeing no one near, I pushed Clark up against the counter, then wrapped my hands around his neck. "Wouldn't you rather go home and just…" I placed my lips softly on Clark's. "forget about the bathroom?"

"That would be nice," He whispered, pulling me closer. Clark sighed as I nibbled on his ears. "but we really should…"

I pressed my hardness into Clark. "We really should go home so we can finish this." I began rocking harder against Clark. "Tomorrow," I whispered, "after I have bacon, eggs, and you for breakfast, I'll help you pick out a blue."

Clark didn't respond, just let himself melt against me. I could tell he wanted to give in, wanted to let me ravish him here on the paint counter. Suddenly his entire body tensed and I knew he'd remembered where we were..

"Horndog!" He hissed, pushing me away, then turning his attention back to the rows of paint cans. "We're in public!"

"You seemed to be enjoying yourself." I leaned against the spot Clark had just vacated.

"I was, but no one else here wants to see us doing that."

"I beg to differ. Not only do I think I could find someone who'd want to watch, but I bet I could find someone who'd pay."

"Well, I don't want to share our together time with anyone. Paying or not. It would be too freaky."

Just as I opened my mouth to protest, an announcement came over the loudspeaker saying the store would be closing in ten minutes.

"These three seem to be the best." I moved the others out of the way.

"This one's too dark for me." Clark said, setting it aside. "Which of these two do you like best?"

"Why don't we get them both? Perhaps we can use the extra for that accent wall you were talking about or for something else."

Clark grinned. "I didn't think you'd heard any of that stuff I was telling you about the accent walls."

"Oh, I heard it. All three hours of it while I was working. Looks like some of it even sank in, too."

"Guess so." Clark laughed as he put back the cans they hadn't chosen.

While we were checking out, I saw Clark tense and knew something important had been overheard. I fully expected him to zip away to go rescue a cat in a tree or help a little old lady across the street, but it didn't happen. Clark paid for the items, then the we headed for the car.

"What did you hear while we were in there?" I eventually asked.

"Um, well… I just overheard that Ikea's open late tonight since it's the last day of their Super Fall Sale. I was thinking we really should see if they have a good deal on a cabinet for that empty space over the toilet."

"You've got to be kidding me." I groaned.

"I can make it a fast trip." Clark insisted.

"Since when?" I'd never actually been to Ikea but did know that whenever Chloe and Clark went there, they didn't come back out for hours.

"We don't have to, I guess." Clark said, trying his best to sound sad.

"Good. Then we won't." I started to open the door to the Jeep when I felt myself being spun around and forced against the vehicle. Clark had set the paint down and was now pressing his body hotly into me.

"Could I convince you to change your mind?" Clark asked huskily.

"No, probably not." Though I had a feeling he'd make it worth my while to agree to a little trip to Ikea.

"You seem to have a fetish for public sex-"

"Here?"

Clark shrugged and looked around. "Gotta start somewhere I suppose."

"This isn't exactly where I'd have you start, Clark."

"I had a feeling you'd say that." He grinned and took a step back.

"I just think that-" I started, but my train of thought was cut off when I realized that my pants were down around my ankles and my cock was standing proudly out in the open. "You are way too fast for your own good sometimes."

Clark said nothing, just knelt on the pavement before me. Taking a deep breath, I tried to calm myself. It was rare for Clark to consider giving a blow job, and even more rare for him to initiate it himself. I tried to watch my hardness disappeared into Clark's mouth but it was too dark. Instead I leaned my head back against the car, closing my eyes and enjoying the sensations.

Despite his lack of expertise in the area, Clark knew exactly what he was doing, and was quite good at it. His tongue swirled gracefully around my cock as he moved his head up and down on me. His motions were slow and deliberate, gradually bringing me ever closer to the edge. I did everything I could to not cross that line. I wanted to keep Clark's heated mouth on me as long as possible. He sucked harder and faster, but I kept resisting, kept enjoying the blissful state that I was in. Just as I was considering letting myself go, I felt Clark stand and pull my pants back up. I opened my mouth to cuss him out for being such a fucking tease when he interrupted.

"Cart boy at 2 o'clock." Clark whispered, pressing himself against me. His jeans were rough against my bare skin and I longed to buck up into the hardness that I could feel beneath them.

I held as still as I possibly could while I watched the cart boy wander past us. He collected the six carts in the corral near us, then leisurely made his way back towards the store. "Naughty farm boy, you almost got us caught." I teased when he took a step back.

"You know you liked it."

"I'll like it even better if you finish."

"If I finish, will you agree to go to Ikea tonight?"

"Of course. As long as you make it fast." I told him.

"The blowing or the shopping?" He grinned.

"The shopping. Though the quicker we finish here, the quicker we can finish at the store, and then we can go home and do this in a more suitable manner."

Clark dropped back to his knees, and wrapped his hand around the base of my cock. I wasn't as close to coming as I had been, but I knew it wouldn't be long. He kissed the tip, then slowly engulfed my length into his mouth. I ran my fingers through the dark curls on his head.

"So gorgeous like this, my Clark." His sucking became more hurried, and I felt my orgasm drawing near. A few moments later, Clark pulled his mouth off me, then began stroking me with his hand.

"Let it go, Lex. Come for me." He encouraged.

I roughly thrust up into his fist several times, grunting as I found my release.

"Messy little boy." Clark grinned as he got some wipes out of the Jeep. "Can't take you anywhere." He wiped off his face, then gently stroked me clean and zipped me back up. I put my arms around him and gave him a gentle kiss. "I love you." He whispered.

"Love you too, baby." I said.

He hugged me tight, burying his head in my neck. It wasn't long before I realized he was crying.

"Clark?" I tried to push him back so I could talk to him, but he wouldn't budge. "What's wrong?"

He was still for a bit, then finally looked up at me. His eyes were red and rimmed with tears, yet he was smiling. "It's just hard to believe sometimes."

"What?" I wiped a tear off his cheek.

"Us. We've been through so much over the last seventeen years and it's hard to believe we're here."

"Here?" I asked, even though I was pretty sure I knew what he meant.

"Here buying paint for our new house in the suburbs - just like any other newlywed couple. It's nice to be able to feel normal sometimes, you know?"

"You mean instead of a bald billionaire and an alien refugee?"

"Exactly." He snuggled back against me.

"Why don't we go back home and snuggle in front of the fire, eat ice cream out of the carton, and watch some mindless television?" I said as I gently rubbed his back.

"You're not getting out of going to Ikea." He mumbled into my shoulder.

"I promise I wasn't trying to." I lied.

"If you insist." Clark chuckled and I felt the tension in my chest dissipate. Even though I knew Clark was happy, it still hurt to see him cry. It made me feel like I was slacking as a husband. "We really should go before I change my mind and want snuggles more than I want to shop." He said.

I shook my head as we released each other, then climbed into the Jeep. The ride to Ikea was quiet, and I had no doubt that Clark's thoughts were in the same place as mine - reliving moments from the past. Memories flooded my mind from that day on the bridge to the day Clark had found me dying about seven years ago. He'd confessed everything. The alien origins, mysterious powers, and the fact that he'd loved me since the moment he'd first met me. He apologized for not telling me earlier and told me how he thought that no matter how different we were, and no matter how much we'd changed, we should have been together. Hearing that had given me the will to live again. And the will to be a better person so that I could finally be with my Clark.

"Lex, you okay?" Clark asked, and I realized that we were already at the store. "You've been staring into space for the past several minutes."

"Just thinking about what you said earlier. About the crazy stuff we've been through just to be together."

"Strange thing is…" Clark opened his car door. "I don't think I'd change any of it."

"It would have been nice to be together since we first met."

"Yeah, but I don't think we would be the same people we are today. We'd probably be one of those bitter divorced couples by now."

"You think?" I asked. "Surely not."

"I dunno." He started. "But it doesn't matter because we're-"

"Together now." I finished.

Clark grinned. "Now and forever. So, let's go inside and get this over with so we can go have some ice cream."

"Just ice cream?" I pouted.

"And maybe some Cheeze-Its." He said as he got out of the car.

"Cheeze-Its and ice cream?" I asked when I caught up to him. "At the same time?"

"Sure, why not?"

"That's just weird."

"Come on," He grabbed my hand and pulled me into the giant blue warehouse-looking store. "The more we talk about it, the more I'm going to want it."

"What about our previous plans?"

"We can do that after the ice cream snuggle." Clark led me up the escalator.

"You are just really dragging out this weird form of foreplay aren't you?"

Ignoring me, he handed over several items. "Here's your pencil and wish list. We don't have time to do too thoroughly of an introduction to the place, but you'll get the idea. All the displays are up here. Everything in them can be purchased here, but it's all downstairs, so if you see something you like, then you write the item number and the location down on the wish list. When we go downstairs, we find the item and put it in our cart. Got it?"

"Um, sure." It kinda made sense. I followed him as he babbled on about the various items and different things around that he liked, adding a few of them to his list. I didn't see anything that I just *had* to buy today, but did see a lot of items that looked strangely familiar.

When Clark disappeared into the bathroom, I wandered over to the food section. There were a lot of strange yet interesting Swedish foods for sale. I'd just picked up a jar of jam and a box of fruit candies when something caught my eye.

There was a stack of Singoallas near the drink case. Clark had brought me these raspberry cookies to me several years ago, and for the first time in my life, I'd eaten a whole package of cookies in one sitting. Occasionally he'd still bring them to me, but would never say where he found them. I picked up the six packages that were there, then snagged a nearby employee. With a little sweet talking, I managed to convince her bring me two cases of cookies.

"They'll be waiting for you at register eight." She said before scurrying off.

"There you are!" Clark said, coming up behind me. "Are you ready to go downstairs?"

I nodded and followed him onto the down escalator, ripping open a package of the cookies.

Turning around towards me, Clark shook his head. "So you found them, huh?"

"Yep," I stuffed one in my mouth, and grinned.

"I figured you would." Downstairs, Clark grabbed a cart, then we headed out into the maze of items.

I gazed around in awe as we passed almost anything and everything imaginable. Dishes, art prints, light fixtures, pet items…

"Here's the end table I've been looking for," Clark effortlessly picked up a flat box and set it in the cart.

"This place is just strange."

"Why's that?"

"They not only make you find the item, but you they also give it to you unassembled."

"You've seen me bring stuff home from here before, I thought you knew about that."

"All I know is that you come in and say something like 'look what I got at Ikea today' then there's a blur and a piece of furniture appears. Though, I guess that makes sense now."

"Sounds about right." He laughed as he continued down the aisle. "But this stuff is so nice and such a good price. Plus, it's just fun to come here and look at everything."

Clark put a few more items in the cart, and just as I saw the check stands come into view, he made a slight detour.

"This," He said, walking into a small area filled with a variety of seemingly random furniture, "is where you find the best deals."

"Do explain."

"These are all of the returns or displays-"

"Like the paint." I inferred, taking a bite of another cookie and strolled over to look at a white wardrobe. It seemed to have a less modern feel to it than most of their other furniture. Next to it were two bookcases, a small chest of drawers, and a large headboard - all in the same style as the wardrobe.

"I think I want this all for the spare bedroom." I said when Clark came over to me.

"I think you've got a good idea here. We haven't really picked out anything for that room yet." He shoved one of my cookies into his mouth and pointed towards the corner opposite of where we were standing.

There were two nightstands hidden behind the corner of a futon.

"We should get those." He said reaching for another cookie. "And that rocking chair looks like it would match."

"It does," I said, moving the cookies out of his reach. "but what do we need a rocker for?"

"My mom's probably the main person who's going to be using the room, so I dunno, I think she'd enjoy reading in it or... something."

I started to ask him what he meant by 'something' when he grabbed my entire pack of cookies. "Those are mine!" I exclaimed.

"We're married now." He said, pulling out a cookie and splitting it down the middle. He handed half to me, then inhaled the other half. "We share."

"You are such a goofball sometimes."

"But you love me, anyway, right?" He gave me a fake pout.

"Should we check this stuff out and make sure its ok?" I said walking over toward the rocker.

"You didn't answer my question." Clark said appearing next to me, holding out a cookie as if it was a peace offering.

"I'll love you more when we get home."

"This is our last stop, I promise." He grinned. "And yes, we should check out this furniture. I did notice the one of the bookshelves had a mark on the side, but we can paint over it or put it up next to the other bookshelf and no one will know."

"One of the nightstands is missing the drawer pull." I told him.

"That's not an issue, I can run over and-"

"Absolutely not!" I said, grabbing his shirt before he could run off. "You can get them next time you're here."

"But it will only take like two seconds." He huffed.

"I understand that, but you're really getting lax about using your abilities in public, so I vote that you-"

"I vote that I'll wait until another time, as long as I can bring you with me so we can pick them out together. How does that sound?"

"I suppose I could handle that." I said, already dreaming about getting more cookies for my stash.

"Besides, by the time we get all this into the room, I bet we're going to need something else, like a rug or a lamp or..." He paused and I followed his gaze to where an older lady was looking at the rocking chair. "Go get an employee." He told me. "I want to get this stuff paid for before someone takes it. I'll put the nightstands in the cart, they should fit in the Jeep."

I nodded and grabbed the first worker I could find.

"Take these with you to the register," She gathered up the item tags and handed them to me.

While Clark arranged delivery with the girl and fended off the old lady who'd been looking at our stuff, I headed over to register eight, picked up my cookies, paid for everything, then walked outside. I spotted the Jeep, but my husband was nowhere in sight. I opened the doors and started putting the rear seats down when I heard him behind me.

"You're done a lot faster than I expected." He said around a mouthful of something.

I turned to find he was carrying a half eaten hot dog and a soda.

"Couldn't help it." He quickly finished the hot dog, handed me the soda, then began loading the furniture that wasn't being delivered.

I took a sip of the drink in front of me and nearly choked when I tasted it. "What the hell is this?"

"Half Coke, half Dr. Pepper." He said, poking his head out the side window.

"That is just gross. What's with you and Dr. Pepper lately? I didn't think you liked it."

"I dunno. Guess because it's something different." He climbed out of the back of the vehicle and closed the doors. Pulling the cookie package out of his coat pocket, he handed it to me. "Here. This should help."

I rolled my eyes, but took the cookies anyway. "You could have at least warned me." I said as I handed the soda back to him.

"Sorry." He took my hand and gave it a sloppy kiss. "Can I make it up to you?"

"You already owe me big."

"Trust me." He grinned. "Tonight will be a night you won't ever forget." His hand slipped from mine, and he walked our cart over to the cart return, then got into the Jeep.

I shook my head and climbed into my seat. As we drove off, Clark had a huge grin on his face and left me wondering what the hell he was up to this evening. Whatever it was, I knew I'd have to wait, because if I even thought about asking, he'd do everything in his power to drag this out even longer.

My mind was racing as I came up with various scenarios that I certainly wouldn't mind trying out tonight. We'd been in our new house for nearly five and a half months and hadn't taken advantage of any of the rooms except the bedroom and living room. This was mainly because Clark refused to use his powers for the renovations and therefore he was keeping the place in a constant disarray.

"Would you be interested in christening my office tonight?" I asked.

"If that's what you want." He said hesitantly.

"It's just a suggestion." I said. "I don't want to ruin whatever you have planned."

"I don't really have a specific place in mind. Just… a… something else."

"You're killing me here, Clark."

"I know." And the stupid grin was back on his face. "Just be patient, love. You'll soon understand."

* * *

Back at the house, I started to unload the car, when Clark stopped me.

"Let's do that later." He said.

"But-"

"Would you rather unload furniture, or have sex?"

"You know, now that I think about it," I said, "You've had this Jeep for over a year and we've never-"

"And we won't." He interrupted. "Don't you remember what happened when you jumped me last time I was driving the Aston?"

"Well, the Jeep has a lot more room, and besides… it's parked."

"No vehicle sex tonight, Alexander." He grabbed my hand, pulling me inside the house.

"What, no ice cream either?" I joked as I followed him up the stairs.

"We can save that for after." He said, walking into my office.

I flicked the light on, but he turned it back off and ordered me to sit in the desk chair. He turned on the desk lamp, then opened the door that joined this room to our bedroom, allowing a little light in.

"It's for atmosphere." He told me as he pulled off my shoes. "I'm too lazy for candles right now, so this gives us kind of a nice romantic glow." He removed my pants, then tugged at my shirt collar. "Off."

I obeyed, taking my jacket and shirt off as I watched him walk over to the window.

"Think anyone can see us?" He asked. There were still no blinds on the window yet and I'd often wondered the same thing.

"I'm not sure." I said coming up behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist. "I know that it's a good place to ogle you while you cut the grass."

"You have got to be kidding me."

"When the sexiest man in the world is half naked and doing manual labor in my yard, it's hard not to stare."

"I always wondered why you pounce me when I come back inside afterwards."

"That and you're all gorgeously sweaty and smell like pure Clark. I just can't help myself." I pressed my boxer clad hardness against him. "Will you let me fuck you here?"

"The neighbor's house *is* pretty far away." I could tell he was trying to convince himself it was okay. "They wouldn't be able to see much. Especially since the lights are off."

"Good point." I said. "But there is enough light that they'd probably be able to see our silhouettes. And if they looked hard enough, there'd be no question as to what we were up to." I slowly unzipped his pants and slid my hand down around his shaft.

"You like this, Clark?" I said as I slipped his pants down, exposing his hard flesh. "Me fondling you while Bob down the street watches from his darkened window?" I stroked him a few times before stepping back.

Kneeling behind him, I licked my index finger, then pressed gently against his hole. He sighed, opening himself for me and I eased my finger in, thoroughly massaging his insides. "Do you think he can see where my finger is, and that he knows you want more? Do you want more, Clark?"

"Yeah, Lex. Fuck me here." He whispered, leaning his forearms against the window.

I removed my finger, replacing it with my tongue. Pulling off my boxers, I stroked myself while I tongue fucked him; lathering him up until I felt he was slick enough to take me easily. I stood, adjusted his hips to a comfortable level, then lined up the tip of my cock with his eager hole.

"Are you ready to show Bob what a bad little boy you are?" I asked him.

"Yeah," he said softly. "Let him see."

Not needing any further invitation, I plunged myself deep inside my husband. The room was filled with grunts and moans as I thrust hard and fast into Clark's tight hole. When I felt myself close to release, I slowed a bit, then stopped, but kept myself buried inside him. I reached around, pumping his hard cock, urging him to let go.

"Show him, Clark." I said. "Show him how much you enjoyed what he's already seen." I stroked him a few more times and he came, beautiful white streaks decorating the glass panes in front of him. Pulling out, I held him tight, both of us leaning heavily against the window as Clark came down from his high.

"You didn't come with me." He said once he'd somewhat recovered.

"Nope."

"Always wanting more." Clark said. "I… I honestly don't know if I have the energy for anything else tonight." He turned around and I noticed that Clark did look utterly exhausted. Frowning, I briefly wondered if he'd been that way all night and I'd missed it.

"Come on." I said, leading him into the bedroom.

"We should really clean off that window." He looked behind us then added, "It might mess up the paint on the window sill."

"I'm not concerned about that right now."

He climbed into the bed while I turned off the lights before snuggling in next to him.

"I'm really sorry." He said after a few minutes.

"Don't you dare be sorry." I told him. "But next time you should tell me if you're tired and we can wait until you're feeling better."

"I didn't realize it until just now."

"You've been tired a lot lately. Do you think you should go see Dr. Klein?"

"Naw. I think I just get myself overly worked up when I start thinking about all the renovations and decorating and stuff."

"Well, then no more decorator TV for you."

"There is no way I'll let that happen." He said. "But maybe you can help me make sure I'm relaxing more often."

"Or I could hire someone to-"

"Not on your life."

"So what are you going to do with yourself during the day once you're done with the house?" I asked.

"I'm not getting a job, if that's what you're after."

"I just want to make sure you've got something to do other than sit here and be bored waiting for me to come home."

"Don't worry, Lex. I promise not to sit here and pine for you all day. Besides, I'm sure that when I'm done with the house, I'll have found something new to occupy my time." He said, and I could tell he was grinning.

Just as I started to ask what he was thinking about, he told me to roll over on my side. I did, and he snuggled up behind me, his hand finding its way around my cock.

"You need to be resting." I told him, pulling the covers up around us.

"I can hold you while I doze, can't I?" He asked.

"Of course, but if you do that, there are no guarantees that it'll still be there when you wake up."

"I'll deal with that if it happens." Clark said, "Now shush, so I can rest."

I laughed and said nothing more, letting myself relax as much as I could. He dozed a bit, holding me and occasionally stroking me when he woke up. It wasn't long before I realized he was growing ever harder against me. A few minutes later, he let go of me and rolled onto his back. I'd thought he was asleep until I heard him rustling in the nightstand.

"Clark?" I asked.

"Don't move, love." He said, pulling the covers off us.

I smelled strawberries and instantly knew what he was about to do. I stayed still as I pictured him in my mind, coating his hardness with his favorite berry scented lube.

"Your heartbeat's going crazy, Lex." He said. "Almost like you're extremely excited about what I'm planning."

"Well, we both know I'm just as much of a cock slut as you are." I grinned.

"I am not a-"

"Yeah, Clark, you are. Just admit it."

"No."

"Aww come on."

"You really need to work on that potty mouth of yours." He scolded.

"It's never bothered you before." I said.

"It didn't really, until you said the F-word in front of my mom last week."

"Like she's never heard that word before."

"Can you just be more careful in the future?"

"Only if you please shut up and fuck me." I said.

"Okay," He replied, "but only because you said please." Clark scooted up behind me and lifted my leg a bit, pressing himself deep inside.

Since I frequently pounced him before he could pounce me, I often forgot how fully satisfied I felt letting Clark thrust hard into me. His hand was back on my shaft, pumping in rhythm with his hips. Even though he started slow, he gradually quickened his pace; his intense motions bringing us both close to release.

"You'll come with me this time, right?" He asked, nipping at the base of my neck.

"Of course." I said. "Don't think I'll be able to hold out much longer."

"Good." He leaned forward, whispering in my ear how much he was enjoying this rare occasion and how hot I felt around his hard cock. When he started telling me how much he loved me, I arched back against him. I was so close I could almost taste it.

"Come for me, Lex." He said, and I gave into the pleasure, spilling out as I bucked up one last time into Clark's hand.

He thrust into me a few more times, again telling me how much he loved me before he, too, came.

"I love you, Clark." I said as I cuddled back into his strong arms, letting myself drift off into a post euphoric haze.

About twenty minutes later, I heard Clark's voice buzzing softly in my ear. I tried to focus and realized he was talking about the fact that there truly wasn't enough space in the spare room for the furniture we'd bought today. And that we should put it in the room next to ours, moving my office down to the spare room. I paid little attention as he talked about how he'd really has us pick out the blue for something other than the bathroom. He continued on, obviously excited about how well that furniture we found today fit into the remodeling he was planning. I occasionally nodded or agreed where it seemed appropriate.

"Why are we moving the office again?" I asked when he became quiet.

"I think it'd be better to have the nursery attached to our room instead of having it all the way down the hall." He said.

"Right." I said, finding it difficult to concentrate through the fatigue. "But the adoption papers got rejected."

"Probably a good thing." He started, but the rest of his explanation was lost as I fell into a blissful sleep next to the most wonderful being on this planet.

Several hours later, I awoke, something nagging at the back of my mind. It was almost as if I'd forgotten something, or was late for something. I looked over at the clock. It was 3:30am on Sunday. A time when any normal person should be fast asleep and not worried about anything. I rolled over to find Clark curled up with his back to me. That wasn't normal. I replayed the bits of the post-sex conversation I actually remembered. Which honestly wasn't much.

I could hear Clark's voice in my head, telling me he was glad that our adoption attempts had failed. But why he was glad, I couldn't remember. Then suddenly the rest of the conversation filtered into my brain. Surely Clark wasn't saying that…

"Clark?" I whispered. I didn't want to wake him up, but I had to know.

"Hmm…?" He rolled over onto his back, briefly opening his eyes to look at me.

"Did I hear you right?"

"About what?"

"Before I went to sleep you said you were glad the adoption failed because you weren't sure how well you'd cope with a toddler while carrying a baby of your own." I said. "Are you…?"

He gave me a sleepy smile. "I wasn't sure if you'd heard that or not."

It all made sense. The tiredness, the strange behavior, the food cravings that were weird even for Clark. "How is that even possible?"

"We can talk to Klein about it on Monday, Lex."

"Is it a boy?" I asked excitedly. "Is that why you went through the whole blue paint thing?"

"I don't know the sex yet." He said. "The blue really was for the spare room, but I think we could use it in the nursery even if it's a girl. And the furniture you found wasn't in the plan, but it sure worked out nice. All we need is a matching crib."

"So how long have you known?"

"Since yesterday afternoon."

"And you didn't tell me?" I wasn't mad, but…

"I was trying to come up with a creative way instead of just blurting it out. Though even when I did tell you, I suspected you were long gone."

"I'm sorry. I was." I said. "But I'm not now."

"I see that." He laughed. "And I do want to talk about it, but it's still early and I'm supposed to be resting, remember?"

"Right." I said, trying to curb my enthusiastic chatter. I had so many questions I needed to ask, but I'd have to wait, for Clark had fallen back asleep. I put my hand next to where his lay on his belly, and I, too, fell asleep, dreaming of something I thought would never happen: A family with Clark. It was something I'd treasure forever.


End file.
